<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Credo by MaureenLycaon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416271">Credo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaureenLycaon/pseuds/MaureenLycaon'>MaureenLycaon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Other, corporate fascism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:47:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaureenLycaon/pseuds/MaureenLycaon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What Angeal tells the young SOLDIERs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Credo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Written in 2007 for a challenge, "Mercy", in a now-defunct LJ fanfic community.</p><p>Copyright disclaimer: the game Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII and its characters belong to Square Enix. Only the interpretation and these particular words belong to me, Maureen Lycaon. No copyright challenge intended.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You no longer have a city or a nation, Angeal teaches the new SOLDIERs. Your city, your nation, is Shinra. Your loyalty is to Shinra.</p><p>Have no mercy for Shinra's enemies, he instructs, for in standing against Shinra, they have set themselves against the future. In Shinra lies all true hope for humanity's future -- even if some are too blind to accept that. Whatever their reasons for opposing Shinra, when SOLDIER has been called in, the only solution left is war. Your sword is a surgeon's scalpel, cutting in order to save.</p><p>The only true mercy is no mercy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>